My Voice Connects to My Pokemon (Pokemon Y)
by firelily53
Summary: The daughter of a Ryhorn racer she has always been somewhat related to pokemon. Now, however she finally gets a chance to be a pokemon trainer! Lilly is thrilled but also hesitant, as her voice has never shown itself to her for as long as she can remember. As she journeys with her new friends will her voice come again? Maybe through her bond with pokemon and teammates..it will.


I walked through the barely unpacked room and traced my fingers along the freshly dried paint. Each step I took hurt more than the last. We just recently moved here, and even though I've never had many friends with my long silver hair and long dried out voice, I still missed my old home. I always had my Pokémon friends there to play with. That's the strange thing. I haven't spoken a word to any one in a long time, but I always had the ability to know what Pokémon are trying to tell me. I walked up the stairs and our fletchling flew up to me. I stroked her head and she gave me one of her unique songs. I stood there listening to her beautiful melody until she flew away.

"Lily! Come down soon or your breakfast will be cold! We have a surprise for you!" My mother called up. I quickly dressed in the comforting clothes I had bought with my friends. Even then I hadn't said a word to anyone. Considering that it wasn't a surprise I only had two friends. And after they died in a car crash last year, I wouldn't be surprised if I never made more.

"It's about time young lady!" My mother said as i came downstairs, she had on an annoyed look, it can't be that late. Never the less she still smiled back at me when I gave her one of my rare smiles. It's not that I don't have a lot to smile about, it's just been hard this last year, some times I catch my self too lonely to smile. But let's not go into a pity party. I've got a mom and dad who work hard and expect good things from me, although they've never told me what they think I should do with my life. Up until now I've just been going to school keeping my grades up the best I can.

I nodded respectfully at my father as I sat down at the table and started eating. It was kinda my way of saying things like good morning, hello, thanks, and so on. You see even though I don't speak and can still feel the power to speak right there, I've just built up such a wall around it I never need to. The doctors say there's nothing wrong with me and don't know why I never talk. I do though, and I've never been very fond of remembering the reason.

"Lily, today is the day you get to start your journey!" My father said importantly as he set down the news paper in his hand. "Get ready fast, you won't be going to school any more!"

I looked quizzically at my mother and she obliged to explain. "You've always had a bond with Pokémon that we will never understand, however we believe you can. Professor sycamore has chosen you as one of the five kids to go on a journey together... With your new friends... And Pokémon." I immediately stood up and slammed my hand on the table in shock. My mouth full of cereal. I swallowed hard and slowly smiled, a big bright, excited one.

"I new you would be happy. Now go on your meeting your friends in the next town over. I've already packed a bag for you. It's not a town map in side along with an extra change of clothes. Come back after though so we can say goodbye formally. If you don't go now you'll be late!" She said and shoed me out of the door. I stood there I. Shock trying go process it all For a moment. Then I headed down the small drive way of ours when two kids about my age ran up.

One was a boy with black hair, wearing a blue jacket and jeans. He also had a bag hanging around him, along with red cap and black sunglasses on top of then, the same way I put my white ones.

The other was a girl a little shorter than the guy with a pink shirt and short pants on. She had her hair up in a cute pig tail way. She had strappy shoes on with a pink purse, complete with a bracelet on her right wrist.

"Hi neighbor! My names Calem!" The boy said raising his hand in hello.

"And I'm Shauna!" The girl say excitedly. I stare at the and they wait for me to respond. I suddenly got defensive. They don't know that I won't talk, and I'm not going to talk just for them either. They looked confused for a second and then something must have clicked.

"You must be lily! Don't worry you don't need to say anything. We can talk for you!" Shauna said enthusiastically oblivious to what she said. The boy named Calem elbowed her. At least he realized how dumb she sounded.

"We'll be waiting with the other two in the next town over. Meet there okay?" he said and as he left I felt an invisible tug to go with them. Or maybe just him. I turned and said goodbye to my beloved ryhorn that my mother used to race with. I had know him since birth, he was almost what I would assume a sibling to be like.

I walked out of the small town we had moved into and over to Aquacorde town.

"Lily over here!" I turned as I heard Calem's voice. Shauna, Calem, and two other kids were sitting at the table. "Come and sit!"

" we were just talking about you." Calem said and I sifted nervously in my seat. What would they say? That I don't speak?

"Wow... Shana's description was spot on." Said one of the kids I don't know yet. This one was tall, with black hair, and a black shirt on.

"So Lily. This is Tierno. He can really tear up the dance floor." Why would I need to know that? "And this is Trevor. He's a little shy but he always gets perfect score on his test." Calem explained and I looked at the four people all around me. These were my new teammates... My new friends?

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" Tierno said with a goofy smile on his face. "You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we called each other by nicknames. Can I call you Lady L?" I just stare I a surprise for a few seconds. And the suddenly Shauna spoke up.

"What? Now way! She's a li'l L for sure!" She said with confident eyes. Although I'm not sure I like Li'l L. "What do you think Trevor?" She asked.

At the Trevor jumped back in surprise. "What!? You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" He said like it was absurd. "Shauna you shouldn't put people on the spot like this." I laughed silently on the inside when he said this. He IS really shy. "Well... How about something low key? Maybe...something like L-kins?"

Then Calem turned to me and said, "You should decide what we call you...although I like Lily just as it is." He said and I could feel imaginary blush creeping up around my cheeks. Of course with my pale skin I had for some reason never been able to blush, the rosy color just wouldn't fill my cheeks. Even if I was embarrassed or flattered. Along with my boring pale skin I had white hair and faint colorless lips. No matter how hard I tried i wasn't able to dye my hair despite how easy it should be.

I stared at Calem for a few seconds until I nodded. He seemed to understand what I meant. "I think lily is a good name too, it doesn't need a nickname." He said and for a second I smiled. For a second it was nice, hanging out around friends.

"Your right! Lily fits you perfectly!" Shauna said happily. "I'm sure we're going to be great friends, so I'll call you that too!" She said, and even though I wanted to beleive her I couldn't let us become friends. All of my friends seem to get hurt. Even if we've only been friends for a minute or years. I turned away and tried not to feel guilty. she ignored it and continued. "Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!"

"I know right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our pokemon!" He said "Hope you feel the same way we did!" Then he pulled out a little container and opened it to show three pokemon. chespin, a grass type. Fennekin, a fire type. And froakie, a water type. I breathed in. Choosing my partner for my journey is a tough choice. I reached my hand out to pick one as they let me go first. I faltered for a second and Calem put his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I felt and great pulse through me reaching from the Froakie to Calem. As though I could understand him I could feel Calem was hoping I don't choose the Froakie.

I hovered my hand over the Fennekin. Sharp as a blade I fly the longing to pick it up. Without anymore hesitation I received the Fennekin. a strqnge feeling pulse through the poke ball. I smiled inwardly and whispered hello in my mind. I blinked when a strange mew came back, mysterious like. I looked around but no one else heard it.

"All right then I'll choose Chespin! We go perfect together!" Shauna said picking up her new pokemon.

"Hello Froakie. I hope we are good friends." Calem said.

"Oh right, here this is for you!" Trevor said handing me a pokedex. I nodded a thank you to him and he explain what a pokedex is. After tha I was about to go back home to say goodbye when Calem started saying something.

"Wait, before you go I should probably explain something to you. The Proffesser chose five kids, us five, to go on a journey with our pokemon. That means that, more or less, we will be traveling together. In some towns there will be hotels and stuff like that but for others we won't be so lucky. Be prepare to sleep in a tent for some nights." as Calem spoke the words I could tell he was dubious that I could take care of myself out in the open. But he needn't worry, I can sleep on bare ground just as well as the next girl. I raised my head and stared him down, eventually he looked away and scowled. On that note I turned and started walking back to my town.

"Well Trevor and I wil go ahead and get going. Be seeing you." Tierno said hastily and he and trevor got up and headed tot he other exit of the small town.

Soon I walked back into the house and greeted my parents. We said our goodbyes as the sun shown high in the sky. My father gave me some money and my mother her lucky necklace. Eventually I was out the door again and in Aquacorde Town.

**Hello there! I've started this fanfiction and want to base it more or less close to the game pokemon Y. As you can probably tell most of this was dedicated from the game but some of it, like specific details of conversation are obscure. I will try to keep the parts I get from the game close as possible to the actually dialogue but I can't promise anything. Another thing, this is a fanfiction and I can't help but make my own character have some details that defiantly WEREN'T in the game. So be prepared and I hope you enjoy! The next chapter May or may not be up soon. Hopefully soon but never too too long away. Thanks!**


End file.
